


Новенький

by Steklozhuika



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Feminization, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sexual Assault
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steklozhuika/pseuds/Steklozhuika
Summary: – Простите, это место занято? –  голос, сладкий, словно мед, прервал его мысли, и он повернулся, чтобы увидеть красавца прямо перед собой, указывающего аккуратно ухоженным ногтем на пластиковый стул рядом с ним.Когда парень подошел ближе, Тони увидел россыпь веснушек на носу, кремово-бледную кожу, сияющую, словно луна. Большие оленьи глаза, в которые он никогда не устал бы смотреть.– Ну да, то есть нет, – голос Тони дрогнул, и он откашлялся, – Я...  ты можешь сесть тут, если хочешь, – парень ухмыльнулся, и Тони чуть не умер.– Меня зовут Питер, а тебя?– О, Тони, Тони Старк, – он закрыл глаза, ожидая бурной реакции, но ее не последовало.– Приятно познакомиться, Тони, надеюсь, мы еще увидимся, – Старк повернулся к своим друзьям и увидел, что все они понимающе ухмыляются ему.Он был в полной заднице.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	Новенький

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/653125) by prettieststarker. 



> это мой первый опыт перевода таких больших фанфиков, так что не кидайтесь тапками уж слишком сильно  
> приятного прочтения! 💛

– Вы слышали о новеньком? – подсаживаясь к обеденному столику, спросил Сэм.

Наташа закатила глаза, – Мы ждали, когда ты придешь, чтобы поговорить о нем. Сказать честно, даже здесь ты последний.

– Мне нужна сбалансированная диета, чтобы быть лучшим на соревнованиях.

– Бык, – огрызнулась Наташа в ответ, – Роуди жрет печенья целыми днями, и он до сих пор лучше тебя. Боже, Стив и Тони даже не пытаются соблюдать диеты, и они в прекрасной форме, – Сэм надулся, и весь стол разразился смехом.

– Я слышал, что он просто загляденье, – вставил Клинт, возвращаясь к разговору и крадя пачку кетчупа с подноса Брюса. 

Тор проглотил кусочек пиццы и включился в беседу, – Девушка на третьем уроке сказала, что он был чрезвычайно вежлив.

Тони лишь закатил глаза, – Я не понимаю, почему вы ведете себя так, будто никогда не видели новень-, – его прервала фигура, присевшая на место рядом с ним.

– Эй, Тони! – начал Квентин. Тони, вместе с его друзьями, были теми, кого многие люди назвали бы достаточно популярными, и Квентин Бек был частью их группы, прежде чем отдалиться. Популярность вскружила ему голову, и теперь он начал называть дерьмом людей, что были «ниже его социального статуса».

Это могло бы закончиться, однако Квентин образовал свою собственную банду, в которой любили причинять боль другим.

– Слышал о сексуальном новеньком? – Тони проигнорировал вопрос, и вместо него ответила Наташа.  
  
– Конечно! – она насмехалась над его счастливым тоном, – На самом деле, мы говорили о нем, прежде чем ты пришел, – улыбнулась она, вонзая вилку в пенопластовый поднос, отчего печеные бобы свалились на стол.

Квентин тяжело сглотнул, выглядя очень близко к тому, чтобы убежать, но, конечно же, снова повернулся к Тони, – Думаю, что мы могли бы сделать небольшое пари: первый человек, который поцелует новичка, выиграет.

Роуди толкнул его локтем в бок, — Он не стоит этого, просто игнорируй его, — он почти переубедил Старка, но, увидев вызывающую искорку в глазах, отступил.

– А проигравший? – спросил Тони, повернувшись к парню, и тот в ответ только пожал плечами.

– Отсутствие такого красавца было бы достаточным наказанием.

Тони открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, не видел ли он его раньше, но Квентин уже с важным видом удалился.

– Он ходит так, словно хромает, – усмехнулся Баки, сжимая в руке стакан с молоком, – Ни один нормальный человек не будет так ходить.  
  
Стив осторожно вытащил коробку молока из его руки, прежде чем она успела пролиться, – Тони, зачем ты это сделал? – вздохнул блондин, – он стоит таких хлопот.

– Я делаю то, что хочу, Роджерс? – Тони закатил глаза. – Я даже не понимаю, в чем смысл. Все, что мне нужно сделать, это блеснуть своими деньгами, и он, как и все остальные, просто упадет в мои объятия, – он с горечью закончил, начав поливать сиропом свои вафли, прежде чем понял, что в кафетерии стало значительно тише.

— Что происходит? – Тони обернулся и увидел, что в дверях кафетерия появился _ангел_. Мальчик с вьющимися каштановыми волосами шел рядом с Лиз по правую руку, и с Пеппер по левую. Все трое хихикали, и Тони слышал, как его смех звенит, словно колокольчики.

Новенький был одет в розовый вязаный кашемировый свитер и синие джинсы. Он раскачивал пару обтягивающих розовых ботильонов, которые подходили к концу его джинсов, а на одной руке он держал сумочку Сен-Лорана. Тони понял, что это был еще один титулованный богатый ребенок.

– …они, Тони.

Он подпрыгнул и посмотрел на свои вафли, которые теперь плавали в сиропе. Половина взглядов, которые он получал, были обеспокоенными, но он знал, что Наташа и Баки уже следили за ним.

– Черт, – он провел рукой по лицу, – я должен выиграть это пари. – Наташа послала его и без особого восторга посмотрела, а он, не обращая на нее внимания, вынул свою мокрую вафлю из обеденного подноса. Он чувствовал, что постепенно забывает об этом мальчике, что он просто еще один паренек, ничего особенного. Просто пари, которое ему нужно выиграть.

– Простите, это место занято? – голос, сладкий, словно мед, прервал его мысли, и он повернулся, чтобы увидеть красавца прямо перед собой, указывающего аккуратно ухоженным ногтем на пластиковый стул рядом с ним.

Когда парень подошел ближе, Тони увидел россыпь веснушек на носу, кремово-бледную кожу, сияющую, словно луна. Большие оленьи глаза, в которые он никогда не устал бы смотреть.

– Ну да, то есть нет, – голос Тони дрогнул, и он откашлялся, – Я... ты можешь сесть тут, если хочешь, – парень ухмыльнулся, и Тони чуть не умер.

– Меня зовут Питер, – он протянул руку, и Тони быстро пожал ее, прежде чем вытереть вспотевшие ладони о штанины брюк. Улыбка Питера слегка потускнела, – Извини, я знаю, что люди, наверное, не пожимают друг другу руки в старших классах.

– О, мои ладони потные, – Тони мысленно съежился от своей неловкости, – но твои невероятно мягкие.

Питер хихикнул, – Все в порядке, а как тебя зовут?

– О, Тони, Тони Старк, – он закрыл глаза, ожидая бурной реакции, но ее не последовало.

– Приятно познакомиться, Тони, надеюсь, мы еще увидимся, – затем он снова повернулся к Лиз и Пеппер, потягивая коктейль и поливая соусом свой салат. Тони повернулся к своим друзьям и увидел, что все они понимающе ухмыляются ему.

Он был в полной заднице.  
  
***  
  
Оказалось, что у Тони был пятый и седьмой урок с "симпатичным Паркером", как его назвал Клинт, и в результате Тони весь урок пялился на парня. Иногда Питер ловил его пристальный взгляд, но вместо того, чтобы испугаться, он улыбался своей чудесной улыбкой, и Тони клялся, что его сердце может выпрыгнуть из груди.

Питер присоединился к команде поддержки после того, проговорившись, что участвовал там в прошлой школе. Лиз смеялась над ним две недели, и как только Пеппер познакомилась с ним, парень сдался и, в конце концов, присоединился к ним.

– Откуда ты все это знаешь о Питере? – спросил Тор однажды во время обеда.

– Он… эм… рассказал мне, – Тони пытался что-то придумать, но по лицам друзей было видно, что ему никто не верит.

Неделю спустя, на седьмом уроке, мистер Миллер объявил о создании двух партнерских проектов. Тони уже был готов повернуться к Стиву, когда Питер направился к нему.

Питер в синей атласной мини-юбке и белом укороченном жакете поверх короткого топа, с идеально уложенными кудрями и тонким серебряным ожерельем, которое, вероятно, стоило тысячи, покоится на его ключице.

– Ну… эм… привет, Тони, – мальчик заправил локон за ухо. – Ты хочешь заниматься со мной про-

– Да! – выпалил Тони, не успев опомниться. – Я имею в виду, да, конечно, пойдем ко мне? – Питер радостно кивнул и вернулся на свое место рядом с Бет.

Стив только ухмыльнулся:  
  
– Я никогда не видел Тони Старка таким взволнованным.

Тони резко оборвал его: – Иди напарником к Флэшу.

Эти двое были в доме Тони, сбрасывая свой прототип парашюта с его балкона.  
  
– Равное начальной скорости, умноженной на время плюс конечная скорость, умноженная на ускорение и уравнение времени в первую очередь? – переспросил Питер на одном дыхании, прежде чем слегка пожевать кончик карандаша.

– Я... подожди, да, ты прав. Как-

Питер переместил свой вес на одно бедро:  
  
– Не говори так удивленно. Если я присоединился к команде поддержки, не означает, что я идиот.

Тони отступил на шаг, подняв руки в саркастичной манере, зная, что на следующий день за обедом он будет болтать об этом без умолку.

-

Спустя несколько недель, вечером, когда Питер наклонился над тетрадью, чтобы исправить ошибку Тони, их лбы соприкоснулись.

– Тони, – прошептал парень.

Он мог видеть лишь Питера в толстовке Black Sabbath, доходившей ему до середины бедра, в фиолетовых гольфах до колен, которые делают голый участок кожи между толстовкой и носками в миллион раз более желанным.  
  
– Да, Питер?  
  
– Поцелуй меня.

Тони, наклонившись, запечатлел на его губах нежный поцелуй, и все остальное уже не имело значения. Между ними проскочила искра, но настолько нежная и успокаивающая, что Старк никогда не смог бы описать ее словами. что он никогда не смог бы описать ее словами. Он потянул руку к подбородку Питера и провел большим пальцем по четко очерченным скулам.

– Питер, ты- он остановился, потерявшись в глазах напротив, – ты – самое прекрасное, что я когда-либо видел. Ты мне очень-очень нравишься, Питер Паркер.   
  
Тот засмеялся: – Ты не тот бессердечный Тони Старк, о котором все рассказывали.

– Рядом с тобой я становлюсь другим, становлюсь лучше, – признался Тони.

Питер придвинулся к нему еще ближе, их дыхание смешалось: – Ну, ты мне тоже очень нравишься, Тони Старк, – и он наклонился, чтобы их губы встретились еще раз, и Тони понял, что не может жить без поцелуя Питера.  
  
-  
  
На следующий день Тони написал Питеру, что заедет за ним. Открыв дверь, его встретил парень в красно-бело-черном клетчатом платье, с ангельским ореолом кудрей, обрамляющим его лицо, браслетом из белого золота от Картье на запястье, пахнущий ванилью и клубникой. Он держался за Тони, пробирающегося сквозь поток машин на своем мотоцикле.

Старк остановился, припарковавшись на стоянке, и Питер встал с сиденья, стягивая платье и поправляя локоны в боковом зеркале. Обхватив его рукой за талию и поцеловав в висок, Тони оттащил мальчика от зеркала: – Ну же, малыш, ты уже выглядишь великолепно.

Питер улыбнулся, и, когда они в школу, их появление сопровождалось тихим возбуждённым шепотом. Тони наслаждался всеобщим вниманием и обнимал Паркера на плечи.

Они добрались до шкафчика Тони, где уже находились Наташа, Лиз и Стив.  
  
– Значит, все официально? – застенчиво спросила Наташа, и Лиз быстро заключила Питера в поздравительные объятия.

– Да, этот красавчик теперь мой, – Тони хвастливо чмокнул Питера в щечку, и Наташа прищурила глаза, но нежный взгляд выдавал ее. Чудесный момент был прерван Квентином, неторопливо подошедшим вместе со Флешем и какими-то другими парнями вокруг него. Тони почувствовал, что Питер придвинулся к нему, увидев надвигающуюся опасность.

– Значит, ты выиграл., – Квентин медленно похлопал в ладоши, – У этой маленькой шлюхи, очевидно, нет вкуса.

Тони отстранился от Питера, встав у того перед носом: – Заткни свой поганый рот, Бек.  
  
– Или что, Старк? Признаю, что сначала это было лишь пари, однако теперь, похоже, все становится серьезнее.

Наташа испепеляла его взглядом, а Стив старался удержать ее. Квентин снова заговорил: – Так что теперь, когда ты победил, я хочу его себе.

– Отъебись, – прорычал Тони, – он не предмет, который ты можешь использовать в своих извращенных целях.

Питер отошел от Лиз, которая успокаивала его. – Тони, – сказал мальчик, повернувшись к нему, – что за пари?

– Малыш, слушай это неваж- 

Бек оборвал его, ухмыляясь, как голодная до крови акула: – Он не рассказал тебе? – он угрожающе шагнул вперед, не обращая внимания на предостерегающий взгляд Стива. – Ты ничего не значишь для него, для его друзей. Ты просто смешная шутка, "симпатичный Паркер", пустышка, – он пожал плечами, продолжая. – Мне действительно все равно, кто ты, лишь бы ты хорошо выглядел и все время молчал.

Через две секунды Бек уже лежал на полу, а Тони старался выбить из него все дерьмо.

– Поговори с ним в таком тоне еще раз и посмотри, не выбью ли я тебе зубы.

Квентин с размаху ударил Тони кулаком в живот: – Я говорю только правду, и ты это знаешь. – В ответ на это Тони сломал нос с тошнотворным хрустом, и Стив отпустил Наташу, вместо того чтобы попытаться оттащить взбешенного Тони от Бека.

Там были крики, камеры и разговоры администраторов, бегущих по коридорам, но Питер просто стоял совершенно неподвижно. Лиз и Пеппер рядом с ним пытались увести его подальше от драки, пока он внезапно не вышел из транса и не нырнул между Старком и Беком: – Пожалуйста, Тони, не надо больше, – умолял он слезящимися глазами.

Тони неохотно опустил кулак: – Хорошо, но этому больному ублюдку лучше никогда больше с тобой не разговаривать.

Краем глаза Питер увидел, что Квентин в последний раз собирался ударить Тони, и Паркер, не раздумывая, прыгнул, чтобы блокировать удар. Все произошло слишком быстро, и внезапно он отшатнулся назад, приложив руку к лицу, и в одно мгновение Тони резко обернулся, сверкая глазами, и прыгнул обратно на Бека, который выглядел потрясенным.  
  
Пеппер опустилась на колени рядом с Питером, убрала руку с его лица и осмотрела глаз, который уже начал опухать. – О, Господи, – сказала она. Тони добивал Бека, однако, услышав тихий всхлип сзади, обернулся и замер.

– Пит, – он подбежал к нему, обхватил лицо парня ладонями и посмотрел на побитый глаз. – Я не могу в это поверить.

– Это... это был несчастный случай, – пробормотал Квентин в ужасе.

Тони посмотрел на него со стальным выражением лица: – Несчастный случай, – повторил он, холодно смеясь, – несчастный случай – это все, что ты можешь сказать?  
  
Хаос начался снова, и через две минуты Тони и Квентина растащили на части полицейский и учитель физкультуры. Квентин зарычал, кровь из его носа запачкала зубы, и Тони не сопротивлялся, позволяя утащить себя.  
  
Пришла медсестра, чтобы позаботиться о глазе Питера, дала ему лед и суетилась вокруг него. Она повела его в кабинет директора и довольно ясно дала понять, на чьей она стороне, когда Флэш попросил носовой платок, а девушка бросила ему туалетную бумагу.

Тони наклонился к нему и прошептал: – Похлопай ресницами и поплачь немного, и ты будешь в безопасности. Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя были неприятности из-за меня, детка. – Питер кивнул, и, ясное дело, это сработало.

Потребовалось всего несколько капель и пара слов по типу: "Я просто пытался помочь", и директор заставил Флэша извиниться перед Питером несколько раз, прежде чем отпустить того.

Весь день парня окружали сочувствующие учителя и ученики, предлагавшие принести ему еще льда или написать для него конспекты. В середине четвертого урока Тони прислал ему SMS-ску, и написал, что, возможно, он не придет на последующие уроки, но после окончания школы заедет за ним. Как и ожидалось, Питер его не увидел, и в конце концов, когда прозвенел последний звонок, Наташа пошла с ним к Тони, приехавшему на машине.

– Позаботься о нем, – Наташа бросила на Тони понимающий взгляд, и Питер скользнул в машину, получив поцелуй от своего парня в щеку и более мягкий – в лоб.

Поездка началась хорошо, но Питер не мог успокоится, думая о том, что сказал Квентин. Тони бросил на него обеспокоенный взгляд, но решил оставить его в покое, пока они не доберутся до дома Паркера. Тони достал из багажника мороженое и розы, протягивая Питеру букет, отчего тот густо покраснел.

Вскоре они доехали до дома. Питер переоделся и устроился на кровати, а Тони пошел накладывать мороженое по тарелкам. Когда они оба смотрели фильм, миски были с мороженым отброшены в сторону, а попкорн – на кровати от неудачных попыток поймать его ртом, Питер остановил фильм.

– Тони, о каком пари говорил Квентин? Дело не в том, что я тебе не доверяю, – прошептал он. – Я просто хочу узнать правду.

Тони на секунду отвел взгляд, а потом снова повернулся к Питеру: – Пит, детка, это будет звучать очень плохо, – он чмокнул мальчика в губы, прежде чем продолжить.

– Мы с Квентином поспорили, что тот, кто первым поцелует тебя, победит – он бросился вперед, видя, как Питер начинает негодовать, – но это было до того, как я встретил тебя. До того, как я влюбился в тебя, клянусь, для меня это была просто игра.

Питер отстранился от него. – Значит, вы заключили пари.

– Пит, – протянул Тони, и его сердце оборвалось, когда мальчик оттолкнул него.

– П-почему, – заикаясь, пробормотал Питер, – почему ты не мог мне сказать? Почему именно Квентин рассказал мне?

– Питер, клянусь, я забыл об этом, я никогда не обращалась бы с тобой как с вещью.

– Именно это ты и сделал! – крикнул Питер. – Хотел ты этого или нет, но ты выставил меня полным идиотом.

Тони открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не смог произнести ни слова. Он мог лишь смотреть, смотреть на Питера в его спортивных штанах и укороченной футболке.

На Питера, с опухшими красными глазами и потекшей туши на щеках.

Питер дрожал, как осиновый лист, не в силах сдерживаться.  
  
– Уйди, – это была тихая мольба, но Тони услышал ее, а человек, от которого она исходила, не мог оторвать взгляда от пола.

– Что? – Тони снова потянулся вперед, но мальчик только отшатнулся, – Малыш, послушай-

– УХОДИ! – Закричал Питер срывающимся от боли голосом, его глаза тонули в непролитых слезах, что появились из-за Тони. – Черт возьми, я не шучу, Старк!

– Собирай свое барахло и... уходи.

С этими словами Питер побежал в ванную, запер за собой дверь и с жалким видом опустился на пол, зарыдав.

Тони добрался до дома на машине, стуча кулаком по рулю. Остановился только тогда, когда онемели руки.

Он потерял самое важное, что у него было, и это ранило сильнее, чем все слова, сказанными остальными.


End file.
